A two stroke, two cycle engine, also called a two-cycle engine, is an internal combustion engine that completes a power cycle in one crankshaft revolution. The two strokes include a down movement and an up movement. In a conventional two-cycle engine, the end of the combustion stroke and the beginning of the compression stroke happen at the same time. Intake and exhaust also occur at the same time.